


(Not-So) Dubious Relationship Status

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2015 [23]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, inspired by a drawing, it's a beautiful drawing, will link it in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, he’s a real great guy,” Ian said, smiling. Mickey admired the warm freckly flush of his cheeks and thought about kissing them. “Really sweet.”</p><p>“Sounds like a douche,” Mickey said. Ian snorted. “Bet I could kick his ass.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not-So) Dubious Relationship Status

**Author's Note:**

> okay, first off this fic was inspired by [this picture](http://my-brothers-lovers-baby-mama.tumblr.com/post/109216750629) drawn by the always-fantastic super talented sparky! (yes i know there are flaws in my fic like how they're not wearing the clothes from the episode and the drawing isn't in 'selfie' form, like there's no selfie arm from either of the boys but idgaf i like what i did with this fic so enjoy)
> 
> also i wrote this a couple weeks ago, before either 5x07 or 5x08 had aired so i know the forehead touch scene is super off and i know mickey didn't get the cut on his cheek from a fight.

                One thing Ian missed while he was in the hospital was his phone and his facebook. Because he’d gone in after being arrested he hadn’t had a chance to post anywhere that he was going to be away for the foreseeable future. So when he got his phone back his facebook had more than fifty notifications and it took him half an hour to go through his emails and clean out his inbox.

 

                He was stuck on his facebook. He looked at his profile and found himself to be unhappy with what he saw. All his friends were from the club or old hookups or guys he’d met online. His wall was covered in flirty posts from guys and he felt a little sick looking at it. His photos were even worse, images of him strung out at parties, most of which he didn’t even remember going to.

 

                Ian barely hesitated when he deleted his account. He was trying to start over and all these people were going to be detrimental to his recovery. He still wanted to be social and be able to interact with people, so he made a new account using his real name and vowed to be pickier about the friend requests he accepted. He filled in his email and all of his information, but when he got to the relationship section he paused. After considering it for only a moment he selected ‘in a relationship’ before he could overthink it any more than he already had. He added all of his family and Mandy and realized that he needed a profile picture. The pictures on his phone were all dumb selfies taken from the patented MySpace angle so he added ‘take a suitable profile picture’ to the list of things to do once he was home and comfortable.

 

                Mickey came over to his place almost right away after he got home. He had a new cut on his cheekbone from someone’s knuckles but otherwise he was like a vision out of a dream. The full weight of his emotions fell on him and he felt how much he’d missed his boyfriend renewed.

 

                Ian didn’t say a word and neither did Mickey. He just crawled into bed with Ian and pressed their temples together. Ian let out a sigh at Mickey’s touch and Mickey shifted to kiss him gently. He stayed close, eyelashes brushing Ian’s cheek as he blinked.

 

                “Can you take a picture with me?” Ian asked after a couple of minutes. He thought maybe Mickey had fallen asleep because he didn’t react for a moment.

 

                “Yeah,” Mickey replied and Ian felt blessed for the man laying with him. He didn’t ask questions at Ian’s abrupt request, just agreed because it was what Ian needed.

 

                Ian got his phone out and turned on the camera, switching it to the inward-facing mode. Ian leaned in to kiss Mickey, taking him by surprise, and moved to take the picture. Reflexively, Mickey flailed a little to flip the camera off.

 

                When Ian pulled back he was frowning and Mickey thought Ian was upset that he ruined what could have been a nice picture. He sat back quietly and looked at the picture he had taken. He looked at the picture for a moment and then grinned, cuddling in close to Mickey again and kissing the underside of his chin.

 

                “I love it,” he murmured. “Thank you.”

 

                “Anytime,” Mickey said, putting his arm around Ian and eventually ending up stroking Ian’s hair like he tended to do. “What’s it for?”

 

                “Facebook,” Ian replied. “I made a new account so my entire friends list isn’t people I’ve fucked.”

 

                “That would be an improvement,” Mickey said. He watched Ian screw around with his phone as he set the picture as his profile picture. He smiled a little and showed Mickey his new profile, clearly proud of himself.

 

                “’In a relationship,’ huh?” Mickey asked, eyes flicking over to Ian’s face. This close he could count Ian’s freckles.

 

                “Yeah, he’s a real great guy,” Ian said, smiling. Mickey admired the warm freckly flush of his cheeks and thought about kissing them. “Really sweet.”

 

                “Sounds like a douche,” Mickey said. Ian snorted. “Bet I could kick his ass.”

 

                “I don’t know about that. He’s a pretty badass guy,” Ian laughed, and it was then that Mickey realized that Ian’s laugh was his favourite sound in the world. It was a shame it took them being apart so long for him to realize it.


End file.
